Benelli M4
Benelli M4 or (X)M1014 (American version) is an automatic shotgun in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. It was renamed to Leone YG1265 in some regions. Overview This 7 round, 12 gauge shotgun has a fast firing speed due to its semi-automatic function. It has lower recoil and lighter than the previous version, Benelli M3 but it has lower clip size and does lower damage. Advantages *Purchasable by both Counter-Terrorist and Terrorist *Moderate damage *Very high stun to zombies *High rate of fire *Light weight *Can be fired when reloading *Faster reload time compared to other shotguns Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity/reserved ammo *Useless in middle to long range *Expensive price Variants XM1014 Red It has the same performance except it does a higher damage of 1% and the appearance is blood red. It is only available for Internet Cafe players. Balrog-XI An anti-zombie shotgun developed by Aegis Institute. When fired continuously, it will accumulate a grenade that can be used by right click that is very useful in wide range and can do fatal damage to zombies. Tactics using M4 *Aim upper than head in middle range, as the bullets will spread below than the crosshair. *Do not fire continuously except im very close range because it can make high recoil and wild spray pattern. It is also easy to run dry. It can hang the reload when this gun's ammo is dried while you are holding the fire button. *Jump do not affect the accuracy of this gun. Jump to avoid bullets and shoot at the same time. Tactics when facing M4 users Normal matches *Most of the players would not use M4 when playing normal matches due to low damage, low clip size, useless in middle to long range and wild recoil. So, its appearance is rare. *Avoid direct and close combat with its user. Team up with teammates, so that the M4 user will not have enough bullet to kill all of you. *A skilled player can use this to take down sniper user. Zombie Infection *M4 has very high stun. It makes zombie hard to move for each shot and some players like to combine it with strong melee weapons to deal a high damage on the zombie. *Most of the M4 users in Zombie mods will try to attack with knife. It means they will get close to you after stunned you. Use this as an advantage to infect them. *When using heavy type zombies, jump to lessen the damage caused by M4 users. *When using light type zombies, try not to jump when the user is aiming M4 at you. Like most shotguns, it will knock you far away. But you can use this as an advantage to escape from them especially if you are in low health. *Most of M4 users would not spend their Deadly Shot on M4 but actually, a 7 round shots on zombies with Deadly Shot can deal 1820 ~ 3640 damage to zombies. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : The M1014 is one of the Navy Seals's standard shotgun. * : Used by Special Air Service. * : Used by 707th Special Mission Battalion. Terrorist: * Vigilante Corps - Can be seen in the selection icon. Comparison to Franchi SPAS-12 Positive *Lighter (-5% speed reduction) *More accurate (+14%) *Shorter reload time (-0.4 seconds) *Purchasable with game points *Higher stun power Neutral *Same ammo type (12 gauge) *Purchasable for both teams Negative *Lower knockback power *More expensive (+$800) *Lower magazine size (-1) *Lower damage (-30) *Cannot be upgraded Comparison to M3 Positive *Lower recoil (-8%) *Higher fire rate (+22%) *Lighter (-5%) *Higher stun to zombies Neutral *Shares the same ammo type (12 gauge) Negative *Lower damage (-26) *Lower clip size (-1) *More expensive (+$1300) *Lower knockback to zombies Gallery Benelli M4= m4 viewmodel.png|View model m4 worldmodel.png|World model m4 shopmodel.png|Shop model Xm1014.gif|Shoot and reload Sas xm1014.jpg|A SAS operative armed with an M4 shotgun m4 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon File:Bzm_bigtree_20130809_1210530.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Reload sound |-| Red Edition= 970775_464870686921627_441741619_n.jpg|World model xm1014-idle.PNG|View Model 0531 1024x528 ev3.jpg|Promotional poster Gash20120612.gif|Ditto, Taiwan dm_ae_20121209_1533100.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot_20121209_1530430.jpg|Description c1_2_3.jpg|China poster 28.jpg|Blair with Benelli M4 Red |-| Trivia *This weapon's system name is called the 'XM1014'. The XM1014 was the experimental model for the US Military. After they adopted the weapon, it is renamed to 'M1014'. *In real life, this weapon can hold to 7 rounds plus 1 for tube by military only. Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:Italian weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Original weapon Category:Automatic Shotguns Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with red variants Category:Point weapon Category:Combat Shotguns